Emily
Emily Davis, von Matt auch Em genannt, ist einer der acht Protagonisten und ein spielbarer Charakter in Until Dawn. Ihre Schauspielerin ist Nichole Bloom. Ihre deutsche Stimme ist Daniela Bette-Koch. Biografie Emily ist für ihre scharfe Zunge bekannt, und kommt meist als Zicke rüber. Sie datet momentan Matt, er ist allerdings mehr ein Lückenfüller. Sie zieht sich sehr geschmackvoll an und hat eine Vorliebe für teure Mode. Verwicklung Prolog Emily ist Teil der Gruppe die den Streich an Hannah vorbereiten. Sie steht dabei, als Sam und Jessica über den Streich diskutieren. Sie drückt ihre Ungläubigkeit aus, und Jessica erwähnt das sie "voll auf der Seite von Em" stehe, da Emily und Mike in einer Beziehung waren und Hannah in Mike verliebt war. Emily und Jessica verstecken sich unter dem Bett und lachen, als Hannah hereinkommt und ihr Shirt auszieht. Als sie sich zu erkennen geben, ist Hannah extrem ungläubig und rennt aus der Hütte hinaus. Emily rennt mit den anderen hinterher, und ruft "Es war nur ein Spaß, Han!" Kapitel 1 Ein Jahr später kommen die Teenager wieder zur Hütte, und Emily läuft mit ihrem neuen Freund Matt von der Seilbahnstation zur Hütte hoch. Dabei werden sie von Emilys Ex Mike erschreckt. Sie unterhalten sich kurz, und Mike verschwindet in Richtung Seilbahnstation. Emily erinnert sich daran, dass sie noch mit Sam sprechen wollte, und bittet Matt alleine zur Hütte zu laufen. Sie geht dann ebenfalls in Richtung Seilbahnstation. Etwas später beobachtet Ashley Mike und Emily beim Umarmen durch ein Fernrohr. Sie kann sich entscheiden Matt durchsehen zu lassen, woraufhin er wütend reagiert. Kapitel 2 In der Hütte spricht Emily Jessica auf Mike an, und die beiden fangen an zu streiten, weiterhin kann Matt auch negativ auf Mike reagieren, je nach Entscheidung des Spielers. Der Streit von Em und Jess kann durch Matt verändert werden, wird aber im Endeffekt von Josh gestoppt, welcher Jessica und Mike zur Gasthütte schickt. Emily beschwert sich daraufhin bei Matt über ihre fehlende Tasche, und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg. Das folgende Segment ist nur in der Extended oder Pre-Order-Version enthalten! Die beiden sind wieder auf dem Weg zwischen Seilbahnstation und Hütte, und falls Matt Mike über das Umarmen konfrontiert, fragt Emily nach den Motiven der Konfrontation. Wenn sich stattdessen Emily und Jessica streiten, kann Matt Emily kritisieren, oder ihr sagen, dass sie von vorne anfangen sollten. Das Tor zur Station ist geschlossen, und daher gehen die beiden einen Umweg. Auf diesem Umweg wird Emily viel mit Matt flirten. Hier kann Matt eine Gravur von Emily und Mike finden, was ihn wütend werden lässt. Die beiden laufen weiter, und sehen ein großes Totem. Emily fordert Matt heraus seine Hand durch ein Loch im Totem zu stecken, nur um kurz davor anscheinend selbst hineingezogen zu werden. Matt eilt ihr zur Hilfe, und merkt das es lediglich ein Scherz war. Daraufhin hören sie ein lautes, mysteriöses Geräusch und werden nervös. Sie gehen weiter und finden einen Schweinekopf, sowie einen blutigen Zettel auf dem "Willkommen zurück" steht. Emily bekommt Angst und sagt, dass ihr ihre Tasche egal sei und die beiden gehen zurück zur Hütte. Kapitel 4 Emily und Matt treffen auf die verängstigten Chris und Ashley, die glauben, gerade Josh umgebracht zu haben, um Ashley aus einer Falle des Killers zu befreien. Emily ist nun sehr verängstigt und will mit Matt Hilfe holen. Die beiden machen sich wieder auf zur Seilbahnstation. Kapitel 5 Das Paar erreicht die Station, allerdings ist diese nun komplett verwüstet, die Seilbahn ist zu weit von ihnen weg, und der Schlüssel zur Aktivierung fehlt. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu einem Radioturm um Hilfe zu holen, und werden von einer Gruppe Hirsche an den Rand der Klippe gedrängt, von der ein Jahr vorher auch Beth und Hannah fielen. Je nach Entscheidung des Spielers können beide überleben und weiter dem Weg folgen, oder Matt kann die Klippe herunterstürzen. In jedem Falle macht Emily sich auf den Weg zum Radioturm, mit oder ohne Matt. Kapitel 6 Emily erreicht den Turm, und schafft es ein Notsignal loszusenden. Die Parkranger informieren sie, dass sie frühestens im Morgengrauen gerettet werden können. Auf dem Turm kann Emily eine Flare Gun finden, sie behalten oder sie Matt geben, je nachdem ob er bei ihr ist oder nicht. Plötzlich werden die Stützkabel des Turm von einem Wendigo durchtrennt, und der ganze Turm kippt. Emily fällt durch ein Fenster, und der ganze Turm stürzt in die Mine. Emily überlebt den Fall, und falls Matt noch lebt, kann er versuchen sie zu erreichen. Die beiden, können je nach Entscheidung des Spielers, aggressiv gegenüber einander reagieren, aber egal was man mit Matt wählt, Emily wird immer fallen. Wenn Matt zweimal versucht Emily zu retten, und nicht die Leuchtpistole bei sich hat, wird er in der Mine von einem Wendigo umgebracht. Kapitel 7 Emily wird den Fall jedes Mal, egal bei welcher Entscheidung, überleben, da sie von einem Seil am Fuß gehalten wird. Sie schwingt sich an die Kante eines Minenschachts, und wird am Knie verletzt, als der Turm schlussendlich in der Mine versinkt. Sie macht sich auf den Weg durch die Mine und sucht Matt sowie einen Ausgang. Auf ihrem Weg findet sie die Höhle in die Hannah und Beth gefallen sind, und kann dort sehr wichtige Hinweise auf das Schicksal der Zwillinge finden. Sie wird außerdem immer wieder laute Schreie und Flammen sehen/hören. Schlussendlich aktiviert sie den Aufzug, und nachdem sie etwas nach oben fährt, trifft sie den Fremden, von dem sie zuerst glaubt er sei der Killer. Sie versteckt sich vor ihm, und läuft dann weg. Egal wie, der Fremde wird sie finden und versuchen mit ihr zu reden. Kapitel 8 Sie kann sich verstecken und rennen, wird aber immer in einer Sackgasse landen, wo der Fremde ihr hilft. Er wirft ihr Fackeln zu, allerdings fällt sie rückwärts einen Tunnel hinunter und ist wieder allein. Sie trifft auf den Wendigo und rennt nun um ihr Leben. Trifft der Spieler falsche Entscheidungen, oder schafft die Actionsequenzen nicht, werden Emily ihre Augen von dem Wendigo ausgestochen. Schafft sie hingegen die ersten Sequenzen, kann sie auf ein Fließband springen. Springt sie nicht früh genug ab und schafft die Sequenz nicht, wird ihre untere Hälfte in einem Schredder zerstört. Schafft Emily jedoch alle Hindernisse kann sie eventuell noch gebissen werden, je nachdem ob sie die Leuchtpistole hat oder nicht. Wenn sie alles überlebt, entkommt sie entweder durch Fallen oder Zip-Lining und erreicht die Hütte. Sie ist sehr geschockt und versucht den anderen alles zu erklären. Sie kann auf Matts Tod, sowie das Schicksal der Zwillinge reagieren und den anderen Bescheid sagen. Chris kann sie über verschiedene Themen ausfragen, jedoch werden sie schnell durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Der Fremde kommt nun in die Hütte und erklärt die ganze Situation auf dem Berg. Emily wartet mit den anderen im Keller darauf, dass Chris und der Fremde mit Josh zurückkehren. Egal ob Chris ohne Josh oder gar nicht zurückkommt, wechselt das Geschehen auf die Gruppe im Keller. Dort wird Ashley den eventuellen Biss finden, und ausflippen. Ashley und Mike vermuten der Biss könnte Emily in einen Wendigo verwandeln und wollen sie aus dem Keller schicken, Sam (und Chris, je nachdem ob er noch lebt) äußern sich dazu zögernd. Emily geht nicht, und Mike zielt mit der Pistole auf Emilys Kopf. Der Spieler kann nun entscheiden ob Mike sie erschießt oder nicht. Überlebt sie, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Mike auf 0. Ashley liest dann das Tagebuch des Fremden, und findet heraus, dass der Biss harmlos ist. Ist Emily zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben, und erzählt Ashley allen im Raum die Wahrheit, ist Emily extrem wütend, schlägt Ashley ins Gesicht, und auch ihre Beziehung zu Ashley wird 0 erreichen. Kapitel 9 Emily begibt sich mit Sam, Ashley und eventuell Chris in den Hüttentunnel der zum Sanatorium führt, um Mike zurückzuholen. Die Gruppe merkt, dass Mike die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hat, und macht sich auf die Bemerkung von Ashley hin, auf den Weg durch die Minen. Sam fragt wer zuerst das Loch hinabsteigen möchte, und Emily antwortet mit "Nach euch." Die Gruppe findet dann eine Steinwand, und während Sam hochklettert, machen sich Emily, und wenn sie noch leben, Ashley und Chris auf den Weg zurück. Kapitel 10 Stirbt Emily vor dem zehnten Kapitel, so findet man ihren Körper, je nach Tod, vollständig oder die untere Hälfte zerstört, mit den anderen getöteten Charakteren in Hannahs Versteck hängen. Lebt Emily zu dem Zeitpunkt noch, wird sie mit den anderen Überlebenden vor den Wendigowak wegrennen, die sich jetzt in der Hütte befinden. Weiß Emily nichts über die Harmlosigkeit des Bisses, oder wenn sie gar nicht gebissen wurde, ist sie die letzte die weg rennt. Wenn sie Bescheid weiß, wird sie Ashley aus dem Weg schubsen, und Ashley wird als letzte wegrennen. Im oberen Teil der Hütte treffen die Charaktere auf einen weiteren Wendigo und bleiben alle still stehen. Wenn Chris und Ashley aus der Hütte raus sind, und Sam das erste "Nicht Bewegen" Segment nicht schafft, das zweite aber schon, wird Emily von dem Wendigo bedroht. Hier kann Sam sie retten, tut sie dies jedoch nicht, bekommt Emily ihre Augen ausgestochen. Emily rennt, soweit alle anderen Charaktere (ausgenommen die nicht in der Hütte anwesenden Matt und Jessica) überleben als dritte aus der Hütte. Entscheidet sich Sam zu früh zum Schalter zu rennen, wird Emily in der Explosion sterben. Wenn alles gut geht können sich alle Charaktere aus der Hütte retten, und Emily ist bei den anderen die zusehen wie die Hütte brennt, der Morgen anbricht und ein Helikopter sie erreicht. Das Interview Die Interviewszenen finden während den Credits statt, und ihre Anzahl und Art hängt von den Entscheidungen der Spieler ab. *'wird Emily gebissen', erzählt sie, wie Mike sie bedroht hat, und wird sich negativ zu ihm äußern *'findet sie Beths Kopf in der Mine, und ist sie die einzige Überlebende', erzählt sie vom Kopf und die Polizei wird sich Notizen machen und danach suchen gehen *'wenn sie nach Josh gefragt wird', erzählt sie dass er in der Mine sein könnte *je nach Beziehungslevel zu Matt, äußert sich Emily verschieden über ihn: **'war ihr Level hoch und Matt stirbt,' zeigt sie Reue darüber ihn nicht besser behandelt zu haben **'war ihr Level hoch und Matt überlebt,' fragt sie nach ihm und will ihn sehen, und hofft dass ihre Beziehung noch anhalten wird obwohl sie gemein zu ihm war **'war ihr Level niedrig und Matt stirbt,' wird Emily der Polizei sagen, dass sie nicht nach ihm suchen müssen, weil er sie ja am Radioturm alleine gelassen hat (egal ob er versucht hat sie zu retten oder nicht) **'war ihr Level niedrig und Matt überlebt,' sagt Emily der Polizei grob zu ihm zu sein, weil er sie zum Sterben alleine gelassen habe (egal ober er versucht hat sie zu retten oder nicht) Mögliche Tode * Wenn Sam den Lichtschalter betätigt und nicht versucht Mike zu retten, wird die Lodge explodieren und Emily töten * Wird Emily von dem Wendigo gebissen, kann Mike sie mit einem Kopfschuss töten * Bleibt Emily vor der Flucht vor dem Wendigo auf dem Fließband und schafft das Quick-Time-Event nicht, wird ihre untere Hälfte von einem Schredder zerfetzt * Ist Emily auf der Flucht vor dem Wendigo zu langsam, erreicht er sie und sticht ihr die Augen aus Persönlichkeit Emily wird im Spiel als intelligent, überzeugend und einfallsreich beschrieben. Sie ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen, und hat einen scharfen Verstand. Em ist bei ihren Freunden für ihre vernichtende Beleidigungen bekannt. Sie erwähnt im Streit mit Jessica, dass sie einen Einser-Schnitt hat. Im Prolog ist sie eine der Hauptpersonen die den Streich initiieren. Emily würde gerne eine Redakteurin für ein Magazin werden, und sie liebt Mode. Sie mag es nicht wenn andere ihr nicht zustimmen oder sie nicht ihren Willen bekommt, und wird schnell wütend. Obwohl sie sehr stark scheint, wird in Notsituationen ihr schwächere Seite deutlich. Sie fleht darum beschützt und gerettet zu werden, und verteidigt sich nur selbst wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Wenn sie sich alleine herumschlagen muss, ist sie aber mutig und kommt gut selbst klar. Emily zeigt starke Reue gegenüber Beth und Hannah. Laut Dr. Hill hat Emily Angst vorm Versagen. Emily kann andere gut manipulieren, und dreht oftmals Gespräche zu ihren Gunsten. Sie gibt viel Geld für Klamotten aus. Aussehen Sie ist ein junges, eurasisches Mädchen mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und hellbraunen Augen. Sie hat etwas dunklere Haut und ein Muttermal über der linken Augenbraue. Im Prolog trägt sie eine dunkle Racer-Jacke über einem simplen weißen T-Shirt und einer silbernen Halskette. Ein Jahr danach trägt sie eine weiße Bluse unter einem dunkelgrauen Rollkragenpullover und eine schwarze Lederjacke mit Fell. Dazu trägt sie schwarze Jeans und schwarze Stiefel mit Fell. Außerdem trägt sie schwarzen Nagellack, eine Kette und mehrere Ringe. Später im Spiel hat sie, je nach Spielerentscheidung, eine Wunde am Knie und an der Schulter oder am Kopf. Beziehungen Ashley Emily und Ashley sind keine guten Freundinnen; allerdings tröstet Emily Ashley, falls Chris stirbt während er zurück zur Hütte rennt. Ihre Freundschaft kann allerdings stark beschädigt werden (0 erreichen), wenn Ashley versucht Emily aus dem Keller zu bannen, wenn sie gebissen wird. Falls Ashley Emily später über die Harmlosigkeit des Bisses erzählt (wenn Mike sie nicht erschießt), reagiert Emily sehr wütend, schlägt Ashley ins Gesicht und schubst sie später bei der Flucht aus dem Weg. Wenn Emily erschossen wird, reagiert Ashley sehr nervös auf Mike, als er versucht sie zu trösten. * Wenn Emily gebissen wird, Mike sie nicht erschießt, und Ashley die Wahrheit sagt, sinkt ihre Beziehung auf 0 Beth Sie scheinen keine guten Freundinnen zu sein, und Beth nennt sie (und Ashley, Matt, Mike und Jessica) Idiot, nachdem Hannah wegen des Streiches weg rennt. Emily zeigt starke Reue, wenn sie die Vermisstenplakate von Hannah und Beth findet und das Schicksal der beiden herausfindet. Emily kann außerdem den abgetrennten Kopf von Beth in der Mine finden, und den anderen über das Schicksal der Zwillinge erzählen, wenn alle Hinweise gefunden werden. Hannah Die beiden waren keine guten Freunde, zum einen weil Hannah in Emilys Freund Mike verliebt war, und weil Emily Hannah den Streich spielte. Hannah ist als Wendigo sehr brutal zu Emily, und sticht ihr die Augen aus, wenn sie sie erreicht. Jessica Im Prolog sind die beiden gute Freunde, und Jessica spielt den Streich hauptsächlich, um die Beziehung von Emily zu schützen. Sie verstecken sich auch zusammen unter dem Bett. Ein Jahr später sind die beiden Feindinnen, da Jessica jetzt mit Emilys Ex zusammen ist. Jessica und Emily streiten sich in der Hütte, später regt sich Jessica bei Mike und Emily bei Matt über die jeweils andere auf. Matt Nachdem Mike sich von Emily trennt, fangen Matt und Emily eine Beziehung an. Lässt Ashley Matt durch das Teleskop sehen, wird er wütend gegenüber Mike reagieren, und denken, dass Emily ihn betrügt. Auf dem Radioturm kann Matt Emily wegen Mike konfrontieren, und sie wird ihm versichern dass zwischen ihnen nichts läuft. Egal wie das Beziehungslevel steht, kann Matt sein Leben riskieren (und eventuell opfern) um Emily zu retten, oder er springt ab und bringt sich in Sicherheit. Obwohl Matt zuerst als Ersatz dient, scheint Emily wirkliche Gefühle für ihn zu haben und ruft nach ihm, wenn sie getrennt werden. Falls Matt stirbt, Emily überlebt und ihr Beziehungslevel hoch ist, wird Emily ihre Trauer im Interview zum Ausdruck bringen (Matt andersrum ebenfalls), überleben beide und ihr Level ist hoch, wird Emily sich um Matt sorgen und ihn sehen wollen. Ist ihr Level niedrig und er ist zu seiner Sicherheit gesprungen, wird Emily abweisend und wütend ihm gegenüber reagieren. * Wenn Matt Mike sagt, dass er sich zurückhalten soll, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Emily zustimmt und er auch die Taschen holen will, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, dann Mike warnt sich von Emily fernzuhalten und sich dann zurückzieht, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, und mit Mike kämpft/streitet, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt * Wenn Emily und Jessica sich streiten und Matt Jessica sagt, dass sie alle nervt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt * Wenn Emily und Jessica sich streiten und Matt Jessica sagt, dass sie ihre Klappe halten soll, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, und uninteressiert ist, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily nicht flirten gesehen hat und daher sympathisch ist, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht an * Wenn Matt vorschlägt, dass er und Emily irgendwo hingehen wo sie alleine sind, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht an * Wenn Matt Emily zustimmt und die Tür zur Seilbahnstation einschlägt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, und ihr zustimmt zum Funkturm zu gehen, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily nicht flirten gesehen hat, und vorschlägt zurück zur Lodge zu gehen, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht an * Wenn Matt Emily aufgrund der Wapitiherde beruhigt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Emily Matt die Flare-Gun gibt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt auf dem umgestürzten Funkturm beide Male positiv/nett reagiert, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt jeweils leicht * Wenn Matt versucht Emily zu retten, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Matt * Wenn Matt nett zu Mike ist, nachdem dieser die beiden erschreckt, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Wenn Matt Emily nicht alleine lassen will, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, ihn darauf anspricht sich dann aber entschuldigt, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Emily und Jessica sich streiten, und Matt beide Male Jessica zustimmt, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Emily und Jessica sich streiten, Matt einmal Jessica zustimmt, er Emily später kritisiert und dann protestiert, sinkt ihre Beziehung * Wenn jedoch Emily und Jessica sich streiten, Matt einmal Jessica zustimmt, er Emily später kritisiert, und sich dann zurückzieht, sinkt ihre Beziehung nur leicht * Wenn Matt Emily nicht folgt, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt vorschlägt, dass Emily durch das Fenster klettert, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily flirten gesehen hat, und vorschlägt zurück zur Lodge zu gehen, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt Mike und Emily nicht flirten gesehen hat, und vorschlägt zum Funkturm zu gehen, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt Emily wegen der Wapitiherde anmotzt, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Emily die Flare-Gun behält, sinkt ihre Beziehung leicht * Wenn Matt auf dem gestürzten Funkturm beide Male gemein/negativ antwortet, sinkt ihre Beziehung jeweils * Wenn Matt in Sicherheit springt, sinkt ihre Beziehung Mike Im Prolog sind sie zusammen, machen aber im Laufe des folgenden Jahres Schluss. Sie versuchte sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, aber es gelang nicht wirklich. Man kann sie durch das Teleskop flirten sehen, aber im weiteren Verlauf nicht wieder. Emily und Mike sind im Spiel glücklich einander lebend zu sehen und umarmen sich. Wenn Mike sie allerdings mit der Waffe bedroht ist sie zuerst sehr ängstlich, und wenn sie überlebt, im Interview sehr wütend auf ihn. * Wenn Emily gebissen wird, ist es egal ob Mike sie erschießt oder nicht, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Mike auf 0 Sam Sie haben eine neutrale Beziehung, aber man kann davon ausgehen, dass die Beziehung negativ geprägt ist, durch Emilys Bereitschaft den Streich durch zu ziehen. Sam verteidigt allerdings Emily, falls Mike versucht sie zu erschießen, und wird, wenn Emily erschossen wird, und sie die Wahrheit über den Biss herausfinden, sehr traurig sein. Chris Über ihre Beziehung ist kaum etwas bekannt, da sie kaum interagieren. Wenn Emily und Matt auf die verstörten Ashley und Chris treffen, ist sie sehr ungläubig und will Hilfe holen. Chris kann sie anschuldigen nur sich selbst retten zu wollen. Chris ist, wenn Emily gebissen wird, dafür, sie aus dem Keller zu bannen, da er Angst vor weiteren Begegnungen mit Wendigowak hat. Josh Josh und Emily interagieren gar nicht miteinander im ganzen Spiel. Sie mögen sich vermutlich nicht besonders, wahrscheinlich wegen Emilys Beteiligung am Streich. Er endet dem Streit zwischen Jessica und Emily und ist vermutlich auch derjenige, der Emilys Tasche stiehlt, um sie und Matt mit dem Schweinekopf zu erschrecken. Obwohl sie ein großer Teil des Streiches war, scheint Josh sie nicht direkt zu bestrafen, obwohl sein eigentlicher Streich eventuell durch die Wendigowak gestört wurde. Emily wird Mitgefühl zeigen, wenn Josh im Schuppen "stirbt" und will weiterhin Hilfe holen. * Wenn Josh beim Psychiater Emily auswählt und nicht Matt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Josh beim Psychiater Matt auswählt und nicht Emily, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht Trivia Spielbarkeit *Emily ist in 3 Kapiteln spielbar (6, 7 & 8) **Sie hat auch lediglich 3 spielbare Segmente, einmal in jedem Kapitel **Man kann sie damit am dritt-wenigsten spielen *Emily, genauso wie Chris, Ashley, Josh und Mike kommen in 9 Kapiteln vor *Emily ist der einzige Charakter der kein spielbares Segment nach Kapitel 8 hat Totems und Hinweise *Sie kann die dritt-meisten Totems finden (4 Stück, genauso wie Sam) *Sie kann die viert-meisten Hinweise finden (12 Stück, genauso wie Chris) **Sie kann keine Hinweise zum Unbekannten, 8 zu den Zwillingen und 4 Hinweise zu 1952 finden **Sie ist die einzige Protagonistin die Hinweise finden kann, aber keine zum Unbekannten findet Fakten *Ihr Traumberuf ist Magazinredakteurin *Sie liebt Mode und hasst es nicht ihren Willen zu bekommen *An ihrer Schule wurde sie gewählt zu "Wird am ehesten auf der Wall Street arbeiten" *In 10 Jahren sieht sie sich selbst wie sie "durch die gläserne Decke bricht", also als Frau eine Top-Position in einem Unternehmen bekommt *Ihr Lieblingszitat ist von Eleanor Roosevelt: "You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face." *Ihre höchsten Eigenschaften zu Beginn sind Neugierig, Witzig und Tapfer *Ihre niedrigsten Eigenschaften zu Beginn sind Romantisch, Hilfsbereit und Ehrlich *Ihre höchste Beziehung zu Beginn ist Matt *Ihre niedrigste Beziehung zu Beginn ist Jessica *Laut Dr. Hill hat sie Versagensängste *Sie, Sam und Mike sind von 5 Schmetterlingseffekten betroffen Tode *Sie ist eine von drei Charakteren die mehr als eine Art zu Sterben haben (außerdem Matt und Ashley) *Sie hat die meisten verschiedenen Arten zu sterben (4 verschiedene) *Sie kann auf verschiedene Arten umgebracht werden, von einem Wendigo jedoch nur auf eine Art *Emily (Schredder) und Matt (Klippe) sind die einzigen die nicht nur durch Wendigos oder andere Charaktere umgebracht werden können *Sie ist die einzige die direkt durch einen anderen Protagonisten getötet werden kann (Mike) *Ihre Leiche ist die einzige die nicht geköpft wird, jedoch kann, je nach Tod, die untere Hälfte fehlen *Emily und Ashley können beide ihre Augen ausgestochen bekommen und sind die einzigen die in der Hütte und in der Mine sterben können Anderes *Sie ist die erste die den Flammenwerfermann direkt trifft (außer Beth und Hannah) *Sie ist der einzige Charakter der nach Kapitel 8 nicht mehr spielbar ist *Sie hat die erste Zeile Dialog im Spiel *Sie hat die meisten Interviewszenen (6), kann aber in einem Spieldurchlauf maximal 3 sagen *Sie ist von 5 Schmetterlingseffekten betroffen *Sie hat einen Einser-Schnitt *Sie hat eine reiche Familie, und hat 600$ für ein Shirt bezahlt, und shoppt auf dem Rodeo Drive Trophäen *Sie hat 2 ihr gewidmete Trophäen en:Emily Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Lodge-Überlebende Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Menschen